


Yodeling For Lap Dances

by ashleybenlove



Category: Home on the Range (2004), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: His favorite discovery in regards to his yodeling hypnosis ability was that he could pull that stuff on humans as well— not just livestock!





	Yodeling For Lap Dances

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Home On The Range/Any - Hypnosis Kink  
> Alameda Slim figures out a way to use his yodelling hypnosis on humans, and that he can make them do aaaaall sorts of things...
> 
> Don't mind if he uses his powers on heroines, heroes, other villains, or a mixture. He can be abusing his power any way you like - making other characters dance and put on sexy shows for him, making them service him, whatever. Just remember that if he ain't yodelling, they ain't under his control, y'hear?"

His favorite discovery in regards to his yodeling hypnosis ability was that he could pull that stuff on humans as well— not just livestock! At first, he thought it was a fluke. After all, the first three people he managed to hypnotize were his nephews. He had just been yodeling and singing, enjoying himself (he did like to hear his own voice, after all), when he noticed that the nephews were showing signs that they were hypnotized, in particular with their eyes. 

“Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oooo,” he yodeled, before saying, “Square dance, boys! Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-ooo!” 

And they did what they were told! They did it. He yodeled for a good ten minutes as they danced in a square around each other, and sometimes with each other, and they were pretty good at it, considering they usually had two left feet when it came to dancing. 

He took it as a sign that yeah, he did have an ability to hypnotize humans, and he was going to use it. 

He next tried it out on women he knew were not like his nephews (not bumbling, stronger willed). But he made sure to leave the jurisdiction of Sheriff Brown before doing that, getting at least one hundred miles away, first. 

He ended up meeting a young redheaded woman, who wore jeans and chaps, had perky tits, and had a gun on her hostler and a deputy sheriff badge on her chest. And he realized that because she shared a last name with the sheriff of this town, she was of some relation to him. Probably brother because there was no ring on her finger to indicate that she was married. Plus, the Sheriff was close in age to her, so it was more likely that he was her brother.

So, he sure as hell was not about to hypnotize her to have sex with him. 

He’d probably have multiple charges brought down on him as a result, if the Sheriff found out (or the woman realized). 

So he chose an alternative. One that did not involve sticking his pecker into a cowgirl’s nether regions.

“Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-ooh,” he whispered into her ear in a saloon. “Let’s go, yodel-adle, ooh, upstairs for some privacy, yodel-adle-eedle-idle, ooh.”

“Sure,” she replied, compliantly. Her eyes denoting that indeed she was hypnotized.

Shame, she had some incredible green eyes.

Once in a private room, all the while yodeling in her ear, he sat down on the bed, and said, “Yodel-adle-eedle, idle, ooh, Miss Jessie, do a strip tease for me, yodel-eedle-idle, ooh.”

He yodeled under his breath, loud enough that the sound reached the redhead’s ears and kept her compliant but soft enough that he did not have to put much effort into doing this. 

Jessie started with her shirt, unbuttoning it right in front of him, pushing her body towards him, fabric-covered breasts touching him and making him horny with lust.

Maybe if she wasn’t the deputy Sheriff…

“Take your bra off, yodel-adle-eedle-idle-ooh,” he whispered once the woman’s blouse was off. “Shake your hips, yodel-eedle-eee-ooh.” 

She shook her hips while her arms worked to remove her bra.

So delicious. 

He bet her little cunt was perfect for his cock. And he hadn’t even seen her cunt yet. 

“Yodel-adle-ooh,” he continued. 

And then her pert tits were out for his eyes to see. 

“Dance around the bed, darlin’, yodel-adle-eedle-idle-ooh,” he said. 

And as she danced around the bed, her breasts moved. Oh fuck.

His pants were starting to get tight.

“Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-ooh. Yodel-aye-ee-ooh, yodel-adle-ee-ooh, touch your breasts and sit down,” he yodeled and commanded.

She sat down on the bed, and he watched as her hands caressed her breasts. Her hands moving over the soft, supple skin, rubbing her nipples, her fingers pulling at her nipples, all while she listened to the sound of his yodeling.

And at this point, he was heavily considering fucking her. To have his engorged cock buried inside her.

But he settled on a lap dance instead. 

There was something so horrible about the idea of forcing her to have sex with him that he couldn’t do it. Cattle rustler he may be, but that was a line he did not want to cross, even if she wouldn’t remember it. 

“Yodel-eedle-adle-idle-ooh,” he yodeled. “Give me a lap dance, darlin’, yodel-aye-eeh-ooh.”

He enjoyed it as she shook her body, still in her jeans, at him, before she straddled him, practically sitting on his cock.

And dry humping was fine to him. No penetration involved.

And she rubbed her jeans against his jeans, moving up and down, her breasts occasionally getting into his face. Oh, yesss.

“Yodel-aye-idle-eedle-ooh,” he yodeled.

She was a fantastic lap dancer, considering her day job was an officer of the peace. Rubbing herself in just the right spots against his jeans. Not saying a word except the occasional maon that noted she was getting some pleasure too.

Good for her.

“Yodel-aye-idle-eedle-adle-ooh,” he sung.

She continued her little lap dance, friction from the dance giving his cock a good rub, his yodel having a loud groan in it as his load came in his jeans.

Done. 

He continued to yodel to tell her to get her clothes back on, and to go back downstairs, before stopping the yodeling and slipping away from her sight before she thought about him again.


End file.
